Shining Sea
by Ana Katharina
Summary: Nefertari or Silvers Akira Akira, his life was changed since birth, was different from other people of Alabasta, she was separated from her parents and her younger sister, but was saved when in the midst of a storm, from there began the his adventures, those living in Alabasta never find and was missing for several people...
1. Chapter 1

**Resume: **

Nefertari or Silvers Akira Akira, his life was changed since birth, was different from other people of Alabasta, she was separated from her parents and her younger sister, but was saved when in the midst of a storm, from there began the his adventures, those living in Alabasta never find and was missing for several people, but her father always believed that she is alive somewhere in this March.

_**Past **_

** Alubarna, Alabasta **

Throughout the Alabasta is a huge heat custom, since an island summer in Alubarna where was the palace, the royal family who lived Nefertari, members of the royal family and the guards, met each of its affairs, there were two children playing with each other in the younger child's room, the older name is Akira, is 5 years and the youngest is named Vivi who has three years, this time the maids entered the room to take dinner to eat, since it was time to take breakfast.

Good morning, Vivi and Akira. - Said their mother, known as Nefertari Titi.

Good morning mother and father. - Akira said, going on your seat, which is a little further away from their parents and sister.

Well dear, Akira and Vivi. - Said their father, known as Nefertari Cobra, already with hugs

open to receive Vivi onto his lap and give her lots of treats.

Good morning father and mother. - Said the little Vivi, all excited to have the family together.

Were being served all the Royal Family, and the three guards who were Igaram, Chaka and Pell, always Metia eyes of two young, he knew Akira sometimes feel lonely because they do not have that much attention to her younger sister receives love their parents.

Then Vivi, how was your tomorrow, come take before breakfast. - Said their father, with the spoon in his hand, which was collecting his food to his mouth.

-was Good pope, the Akira-nee, was waking me up and we had to play. - Vivi spoke excited because I had not many moments like his sister, because sometimes they do not leave each other ever leaving your room.

I'm watching, thank Akira, if it were not there, she was still sleeping. - Said the father or king, he enjoyed two daughters, he thinks that gives warmth and love, the two equal, but was mistaken.

-From Nothing father, someone had to do this and I was one. - Akira said, now for a little of your cereal, then after smile with your eyes closed.

Others continued to talk to Vivi, saying activities that would make the late and pass on, at this time Akira had finished eating their food, as no one was paying attention to a long time ago that she spoke to her, she was not being involved in the conversation, I was already tired of being left out, got up from the chair he was sitting, got-it and walked to the door, when she was already walking door is repairing it, go away without telling anyone as custom, she always warned that jumps back to your room, Pell knew right now it is being excluded in the conversations he was having there, then got up from the table, made a reference and the King was behind the young Akira.

** Akira **

He was fed up being in the same place in silence, wanted to leave at least a little part of the conversation, she knew she had not much attention from their parents, as they imported and gave more love to my sister, because she is younger than me and was also chosen to be the heir to the throne of Alabasta.

The reason for not being chosen for the heiress, is very simple, when I was born shown to be different from other children, to have memories or memories of the Century empty or Lost, they were sent by me, because I'm one of the chosen to prevent happens again the tragedy that was a big mess at the time and no one wants us not repeat the same situation as they passed, suffered much and not to go back as it was before the world.

When he walked in the direction of my room, where is my safe haven, where did my precious activities within it where I had a garden that had a punch when to invade anyone, had some drawings of flowers or my creativity to spend the time it takes enough, hardly anyone would dress only went maids, bring food, stealing the room and take the dirty clothes.

But however I noticed that she was alone in the hallway, I had a feeling that something would happen to me, suddenly appeared a group of 5 people, know very well that they were not the palace, they looked at all side to see if there had been anyone if it came were already kidnapped me to stop and get information they wanted and I'm already seeing which were, it was about the memories I have of the Void Century and weapons of Pluton.

-Be Good girl and not make any noise. - Spoke Criminoso1.

Never. - I said as my voice of a child of 5 years.

Looks like we have to go another way. - Criminoso2 talked, walked up to her, grabbed her arm, while the Criminoso5, their hands tied with a rope and seemed to squeeze as much power but no, they think she can not shake the ropes but could since they were wide .

You two, we all wipe brands and also her, not for anyone suspicious. - Spoke Crimioso3.

Then the three criminals, began to drag me out of the palace, as in the other two were behind us, to clean the marks they had left when still attached, I was looking for places that I passed, I've never been before the only place I was circling my room, bathroom, dining room and the rooms of my parents and sister.

**Pell **

Shortly after making a reference to the King, out of the dining room and I was just behind the young Akira, who was already a lot to him always, go towards your room, going to talk to her and ask her how she feels and how it is since they do not have anyone to talk to her.

Was already coming to her room, was a little away from her, when I noticed her being dragged by someone, but as my vision of a hawk, since eaten Devil Fruit, fruit Tori Tori no Mi, is Zoan which allows me to transform in falcon, then soon recognized who were kidnapped Princess, older, these criminals always did and always had what some wanted, I started running to warn your majesty, what was happening to her daughter.

-Majestade, Have a very important issue to warn. - I spoke, almost breathless, until that was forgetting that he had a can of the fruit of the devil.

What passes Pell? - Asked King, the father of Akira.

-A Akira is in danger, some criminals broke into the palace and their reason is to take. - I spoke.

-Igaram, Chaka, will call the other soldiers to go save Akira. - Said King and two others left the room to call reinforcements.

'We know what the reason is, we have to go save. - I said, to leave the room.

He was on the street, became the one of my three fruit of the devil, began to fly, to seek Akira, nobody wants their life is over when you find hope alive and unharmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Middle of the Desert **

Akira and the criminals who kidnapped her, already in the middle of the desert Alubarna where there were none, there were no houses or tents to sell something, since they left the palace, they passed several places where there were no people and ruins he found no one who does not have enough to live on when they were alone just asked her about weapons of Pluton, she always replied that he knew nothing, every answer they gave, they let the few wounds.

However, she could only get rid of the strings when they were in the middle of nowhere, had not released before because I did not want to hurt innocent people, wherever they went, was waiting for them to take some where there was no living soul or come by, already fallen rope in the sand, they continued walking, took his cue, began to run they do not grab it, just that it did not happen, those who were a little more ago noted she let go, because I had heard the footsteps of someone wanted escape.

Where do you think you will. - Spoke Criminoso4, by the first time.

-Not going to escape us. - Spoke Criminoso5, who was tied to the ropes, at the hands of Akira inside the palace.

The other three criminals immediately looked behind to see the mess that was causing the prey to who kidnapped, only a few long seconds is repairing that was loose and grab another try again, but were not able, two people can not dealing with a child of five years, the three were up to others, to help others.

But Akira, saw others closer to prevent escape, drew back a little further back, to have some escape route, then suddenly she looked earnestly at them all, it seemed there came a wind, but it was sparked power the Haki as it is also called by ambiação, this is known Haki Haki Haoshoku, which means King, then everyone swoon, as it has a weak mind, the only Akira was standing, she does not know how they fell on the ground, but it took were passed out to escape, even had not in a position to be injured and weak to have used one of the three Haki, but that only some people can have.

** In the Palace **

Once Pell warned what had happened to Princess, older, King, called co-Pell and Chaka Igaram, since these three are the main guards and they are always together, near the majesty, explained what was passed and sent for others to search and bring Akira saved without any wound, Pell, was gone long before the other, the King now was alone in his room, but this time joined his wife, titi and his youngest daughter, Vivi.

Honey, what's going on, because here they are not, some of the guards. - Titi asked worriedly, for it seems that something happened.

-Pell Saw our daughter, Akira, to be kidnapped. - Spoke Cobra, the king of Alabasta with concern.

Dad, what happened Akira-nee, she'll be fine. - Vivi asked, when the name of their sister was involved, I knew immediately that something happened to her, Vivi did not want to hold her older sister, she's your sun, but the younger daughter is wrong, never knew how his sister felt alone in the room, where no one would see.

-More Sooner or later, it would happen, just because it is different from the others, had always said, never let her out in her room, so we were not going through it now, so we will hold a member in the family. - The queen spoke of Alabasta, with no concern, only wanted his youngest daughter was well.

A few hours had passed that the soldiers had gone to search where he could meet his old old a little conversion he had with his wife after she had said, he was thinking for a lovely time, noticed the mistakes he made, he thought it gave the same attention his two daughters, what happened inside the dining area, confirm who gave more attention and love was his youngest daughter, because it was like other normal children, so better cared Vivi, when his oldest daughter, back again here saves, will give her what she deserved since he was born, no matter if it is different from others with memories of the Lost Century.

-Majestade We return. - Igaram spoke, was the first to enter by the door.

Then how rushed. - Cobra asked, raising his throne, to expect good news was that her daughter was already saved.

-rei-Sama, did not find his daughter, but found that the criminal had taken. - Chaka spoke with a rope hand and pulls all criminals within the same string.

-Contei What happened when they tried to find. - Majesty spoke.

'We found him in the desert, but there was no sign of the young Akira - made a pause, the Pell, since he who is explaining what happened - so hopefully they woke up, asked where they were, said they did not know because when they were on again arrested, and then went in the direction they fainted suddenly, without knowing how, then Akira, should have used it to escape their logo. - Just explained.

-Entreguem Them the navy, as it has a reward for their heads. - King said, go sit down again to the throne, but were already in the fallen ground.

Yeah. - Answered Chaka, went with them.

-At least she managed to escape, I felt that she is alive somewhere in this huge March - King spoke.

Throughout the Kingdom of Alabasta, you know the incident that happened at the Palace, the eldest Princess, had been kidnapped, but could come to escape the attackers, but never saw anyone in any sings of Alabasta, some of them went looking for her, many wanted to have it in your hands to know about Lost Century and weapons, but he became very depressed was Vivi, stayed for many days locked in her room to see how her sister felt alone with no one to visit and pay attention, but knew her father cared about her older sister, but his mother did not even want to know the eldest daughter, only interested in the youngest daughter.

But nobody knows, that the young Akira, would start their adventures and be different than before, as friends who love and give value to it, but also never forgot in his past life and the country he was born.


	3. Chapter 3

**Akira **

I do not know how criminals fell again when they wanted me to tie the rope, but this was the opportunity to get away from them before they wake up again, I started walking, even if slowly, since I'm injured and weak, because I do not know I used some power that I woke up at the time they wanted to go at me, that's why I sit weaker for having used him so much, I could not refine this to hurt innocent people who may be the same for any hostage bandit or fight.

He was walking more than an hour in this endless desert, do not know if he was going in the right direction for the palace, my stomach was already rumbling from a few minutes ago and also was thirsty, but at the same time, I think if someone is still looking for me, even when lost, can not know very nature, already closed'm always alone in the room, but this wind is not normal for others who felt until now, seemed to come a storm right on the way to the desert all continue to walk the same, could find some shelter to stay for some time during the storm.

I found no shelter, but right now I'm in danger the storm was really coming to is direction, I have to deflect it right now, do not know why now I do not feel my legs, I have to lower this time did everything to get move his legs again, but it was all in vain, I decided to close my eyes, already prepared to be taken by the sandstorm, but it did not, she felt someone grab me and then I saw being lowered by the person who saved me, who later find out the name of the person who was protected Silvers Rayleigh, faint logo on their arms, from there I do not know what happened.

** Rayleigh **

This time was on the red line, and my companions, to save three young sisters who had been held as slaves by, who were escaping Mariejois, by a triton calling Fisger Tiger, invaded the place to save others who were also newts slaves to be kept by the Tenryubito also freed the human, because he knew they were suffering, I and my friends had heard this, we immediately go saved the three sisters.

Then we have the sisters safe from the boats that had brought them to me, since one of his companion went to the island where he was to pick up their belongings to return back to their homeland with the three young sisters, however, I began to have a sense that something was going to happen some person, for what was left of the boat and went to one that was still empty, only with some food and drink, one of my companions asked where I was going, I said it would not take and then you encounter.

Sailed the sea, or to reach the island kingdom of Alabasta, because I knew I would find the feeling I felt the red line, I was by the river that connects all the cities of Alabasta, I stopped at a place where he offered to leave the boat, well hidden, left him and walked all over the desert, noticed a 5 year old to give a storm and coming to her direction, she ran up and fell on the sand, then I got the lap and took her to the boat, got one cover for her, I began to paddle to an island where no one can get to it.

**Sea**

In moments the two were leaving the river that divides part of Alabasta another, already navigating out of the river, the ocean, the island in a way that is unknown to many people,

had already spent a few hours they were surfing the Grand Line, Rayleigh, knew the power of the Calm Belt, was at this time almost at the place that is the two sailors, was how they were going to get to the island it takes young Akira and the current does not take long to come, soon this instant moment, he drove the boat there.

However, Akira finally had woken from his sleep, after having just fainted when a storm came and recalled that he had been saved, where she lay up, walked around in them to see that place was, I saw she was not alone, saw the man who saved her, he noticed she was reach an island that is known pro Amazon Lily, where only accustom women, there is no soul of man.

When they reached the entrance, there was another boat, where they came to one of the companions of Rayleigh who helped save the three sisters, the two sides of each boat, notice of each other, Akira and the three sisters looked at each other saw that the four were wounded, beside each other already at the entrance gate of the island opened, entered the same, some people were there to receive all of them.

-Rayleigh, Only now you appear and who is she? - Asked one of his companion, gift.

-Gloriosa, I had a feeling that something was going to happen, harm to this child. - Rayleigh spoke, his mate who is known for Nyon but it is one that comes by your old name.

But it's far better to treat the wounds of them and then we'll talk. - Nyon spoke.

Everyone left the boat they were, some members of the Kuja pirates, helped those who were injured, out of the boat, but then Nyon, said he was holding the King of Darkness, is known as Rayleigh, led them to former home of Nyon, where she lived before being Empress of the island and then have the Women leaving the island, the two are no longer in the home, wounded, were looking for some bandages and other things to relieve feriadas.

How's your name? - Asked one of the three sisters.

- Nefertari Akira, but it's better just by treating me for Akira. - Said the same, and where Ryaleigh Nyon, when they heard his name, were more attentive.

-Pleased Know we're the good sisters. -falaram the three sisters.

'I am the eldest Hancock. - Said the older sister.

-I'm The middle sister to Sadersonia, but most call for Sonia. - Said the middle sister.

-I'm The newest, Marigold, but treats for Mari. - Said the younger sister.

The others were already treating them, Akira, let them treat the 1st sisters, since they are more injured than she continued to talk the same type as the ages of them, what they liked to do, but also the sides met them when they had prey.

I know, like you feel. - Said the little Akira.

How so? - Asked Nyon.

-I'm Different from other children, so it is always stuck all day in my room. - Akira said.

-Only Few people know this, but now you can, change your life, learn other things that you had never. - Spoke Ryaleigh.

The three sisters and Akira, walked away to let the other alone, to talk other issues, were to show the same village and remember, know who started having ties with all, which was very strong, then had to say goodbye to Ryaleigh since it had to go, but he spoke with them, they would see very soon, without realizing that the time would pass, said it will help Akira, knowing the sea and most other things you do not know, having never had freedom before, as will be now.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 years **

Had already been two years since Akira reached the Islands of Women and lives in the same, much has changed in these two years, Hanconk became Empress and Captain of the Pirates of Kujas, at age 18, it happened in the same time Akira, did 7 years, celebrated their birthdays with their new sisters, the Boa sisters, became a strong bond with Akira, know the secrets of each.

But do not spend much time with them, were busier deal, the group and the crew of Kujas, since they belonged to the same group, decided to leave a little of the palace, go to best meet the city center, since was not much there, even when I went there a few times, did not talk to other women, because they had much respect the empress, but when exploring the rest of the island, came to know three people who became her friend, Marguerite, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra but they all have different ages.

How she met them was the epic moment in danger or better to say, was in the forest, which sometimes appear more dangerous than other animals, the three were gathering plants, which are good for food and for other medicines, they did not repaired the animal but were saved by Akira, passing landscape in the forest, had found a special place to see the ocean and reflect the times we know new things, she can for the animal too fast, jumped up and attacked in the same ready weak and it soon fell to the ground unconscious, thereafter always marked points found to know better and have some in their adventures.

This time, they would find the pool where other people gather, such as crew members Kujas and want to be part of the crew, some not yet know Akira, despite having already being on the island two years ago, they knew only by sight, when sometimes walked alongside the Nyon.

The rooms they were already each to walk to reach the place, because they were present Akira, to others, always match there to talk because it is a great place to chat. There was a bit away tables and a lounge chair to rest after they had food and drinks, that younger and older, did.

Who was there were some residents of the islands, those want to be part of the crew of Kujas, crew members, were already at sea a few days and did not know when they would arrive.

-already Arrived and brought a guest. - Sweet Pea spoke, which is older, Akira and his other two friends.

-Chegaram A bit late, whom she - made a pause the person who is speaking - you've seen you in some of the island. - Kikyo said.

She is youngest of us, just for a few years. - Spoke Aphelandra, she's taller than the other, even for his age he has.

She is Akira, is now here on the island for two years but only met a few months, when she saved us. - Said Marguerite.

-This Girl who saved you is the attack of wild bear. - Said one resident.

Yes, I am, can by dealing with as they wish or Akira - Akira spoke first, since the age of 7 his.

After a while the arrivals of them, began to speak of other different subjects, about the crew of Kujas, as they wanted to partake in this group, knowing the other places, other than the Island of Women, browse and do all kinds of friendship, as people and various different culture.

Then it was here, you were Akira. - Said a woman, lower than Akira, had a bigala, which was his snake, many treat for Nyon-sama, have been empress.

There's not much time to come here, Nyon-sama. - Talked some women who were elsewhere, where Akira, talking.

-Nyon-Chan, I'm sorry I left without warning, but I was farte living in the palace. - Akira said, calm as ever, as was long gone surprendidos treats a person who knows her, walked with former and current imperatiz and his sisters, but did not know she was in the castle.

-Hancock And the others arrived, she wants to have a moment alone with you. - Glorious spoke, but most call by the name Nyon.

Akira, said goodbye to everyone, started walking beside Nyon, which for her is a very important person to her, even though their origins and has memories of another century, it gives you several things to counselors.

Was soon to Hancock, where he found the same bed with your pet snake called Salome, stood she was tired with the trip and found the Rayleigh, to say that the days would see the island and how Akira was fourth .

-Hancock, I'm here. - Akira said, approaching the spot where the other was.

-Akira, Let's enjoy the moments we have now before we depart for one of his adventures at sea. - Said Hancock, raised the bed.

I know that soon, I know the other corners of the ocean, such as Rayleigh, even if it may take a long time or not happen. - Akira said.

Hancock, had a tie very protective Akira, even knowing two ago, became one of his sisters, even if not blood, because they had very similar lives, and being lonely, one away from home or held captive in the same place your room, if not for the past life of Akira, out of their land, would never get to know, shared several seasons of the year, all trained together to realize their dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Then Akira and Hancock were for public bath houses that were within the palace, the palace rang the bell which was to warn residents that were a few feet away from it, since they could not be in it, when the empress and their sisters when they had to bathe because of the secrecy that some of them knew by them have said, but others think it is a curse that you stay'm stone looks to be the hallmark of their back.

Inside the palace, the part of the public bathroom, inside looked like a pool, only it was not deep, it's like a hot spring, where they relax and unhurried rid of bad intentions who had that day, the two that consider as sisters entered the room, remove their clothes, walk in slow steps toward the pool or bath, call them what you will, they came in and sat at the tips first have to talk everyday.

Already later the sisters and the very good Akira, after already taking bath, were now sitting in the living room, where he was right now lunch served by the maids, the banquet is very different from where Akira, proved some years ago in his hometown, had legs of meat, wines and other drinks without alcohol, and fruit salads.

As they ate it strange absence of Nyon, which always tends to be in all meals with them all, it is the only place where they speak more because the other hours are doing their chores, those who were present began to eat only after notice that there was yet another dish without being in Nyon, another person came to sit like them, except they had not in mind who could be, but his thoughts were interrupted by the door at this moment was to be opened by the Nyon and Rayleigh, they were any surprises for him, being there present knew they would not come too early, when he met with the Pirates Kujas, but apparently decided to come on the same day they returned to the island, the two go to their places and began repetivos serve as the food was on the table.

-Rayleigh, You scared us when we came through that door. - Akira spoke, which was the first who recovered the shock it appears there suddenly.

-Sorry To come suddenly without warning, only Glorious, knew in my decision, which came today. - Rayleigh spoke.

**A Hours Ago before Nyon Rayleigh and go have a living room **

The Nyon be on site cafe downtown, reading the newspaper that Kujas brought since the gull which carries the newspapers to all corners of the sea, does not appear in the Calm Belt area, where they find the legendary Isle Women also appear and where the Sea Kings and Sea Monsters, but if only given the newspaper a week after it was delivered, it was updated with information from the out side was quiet read your newspaper and eating a little when his deshi Moshu (the snail phone) rang her soon, just met some people who knew their number who were sisters Boas, the Rayleigh Kujas and crew have always had it in case of emergencies such as ran a few years ago.

-Gloriosa, I need to talk to you right now, I'm on the other side of the bay of the island. - Rayleigh spoke.

I'll have to ai, Rayleigh. - Nyon spoke, as noted by Glorious.

Hung up the deshi, closed the newspaper took with him and started walking to the side of the bay where he knew where his companion, he could not enter through the main entrance, as there is a law that men should not enter the island, warned by the way to the palace to put another plate on the table, that would be a guest of the female population was shifted toward the forest that quickly reached its destination, reached the end of the forest, was already in the bay because he had sighted the sea , glanced sideways and saw his companion sitting atop a stone.

-Rayleigh, I'm already here, I think I know what will be the issue. - Spoke Nyon, approached him.

Yes, it's already time to go with me Akira, meet new people and train, but after the decision is hers, if you want then come here.

-Really, She knows a few things about fighting that learned here and she needs to know new cultures. - Nyon spoke.

Ended the conversation, Glorious gave a robe or a cloak to hide the Rayleigh, as it would pass through the city and go to the palace to speak of this conversation and take it with Akira.

**Back to the Present Time **

After the report came as Rayleigh and their conversation, the Good and Akira, sisters knew that today would say goodbye to each other, since they will stay a long time without seeing her, finished their meal when they spoke.

-Tinhas Rayleigh ratio, which would see a lot sooner than we expected. - Akira said.

-You Always manages to remember everything that people say. - Rayleigh spoke.

-Rayleigh, When are you going to leave. - Hancock spoke, did not want to dismiss it now already.

-Daqui Two days, I know it will cost a lot to you. - Rayleigh spoke.

-Just Have to be hidden to anyone suspect that a man is on the island, but the residents will not panic as always to discover more things different from them gender. - Glorious spoke.

I do not want to go through that again, they always come after me. - Rayleigh spoke with a drop of the head.

The Good and Akira, sisters breathe relief that could still be two more days together and also try to lay off of her friends who made the short time they all left the room, they all went to their respective resting a bit since the 4th part of a day that was great emotions for each.


End file.
